DGrayman: The last Innocence Movie
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: As the last battle was finally over, A new beginning has begun. Allen and the others fight more demons and to find the one who possesses the heart innocence. New enemies and new exorcists and a girl from Allen’s past that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

[[ As you read this, you'd better play Doubt & Trust by Access so it will sound cool ;D

As the last battle was finally over, A new beginning has begun. Allen and the others fight more demons and to find the one who possesses the heart innocence. New enemies and new exorcists; and a girl from Allen's past that will change everything.

The story begins . . .

In a distant view, footsteps that were pounding the surface of the ground and the shadow that is beginning to form. A woman in black with a cross that is wrapped with bandages on her back; she was carrying it without any sign of getting tired. As she walked in the streets, people were glancing at her with awkwardness. When she finally reached the gate, looking at the forest that can be seen a little far away; she takes a turn and looks back.

"This is the place, is this really the place? Heart innocence–" she murmured to herself.

As the wind blew, a stingy feeling that was flowing went through the town, A girl with black hair and the ribbon that was tied on her hair at the back making the ribbon draw attention and her eyes that were different colored, as her right eye was color green and her left was color red. Wind passed through her and the sudden feeling of worry struck her. The time has come for her to be found.

A few days later, The girl's grandfather died, making her cry in misery. Suddenly, the room was filled with darkness and a figure appeared.

"Do you want to call your grandfather back to life?" The mysterious shadow asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to" The girl answered the shadow with eyes that were filled with seriousness and an urge to say yes.

"I know yo–" The shadow suddenly looked back but was captured by the woman with a cross and killed it.

"You sure are tough. I know you really wanted your grandfather to be alive again but I told you the consequence, did I?" The woman began to speak.

"Y-yes, I know that. I really wanted to see my grandfather alive again but to see him be a demon is more painful that letting him go to heaven" The girl answered with doubt, but the doubt was turned into tears.

"I see, then–" The woman suddenly re-wrapped her weapon.

----Innocence, ACTIVATE----

The cross became a huge gun. Demons appeared and fired at the window. The huge gun fired back and destroyed half the demons.

"Claire! run!" The woman directed the girl out of the room.

Claire ran down the stairs but saw demons. Suddenly, laser bullets appeared from no where and killed the demons. She ran out of the hotel and avoided danger but a demon suddenly appeared. A exorcist suddenly appeared and killed the demon.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine" Claire replied.

"Let's go to a safe place, come!" Lenalee held Claire's right hand and flew with her Dark boots.

"Lenalee, Is the girl alright?" Allen called out from where demons were flocking.

"Yes, were going to a safe place. I'll be right back." Lenalee responded.

"Lavi! Crowley! Are you guys there?" Allen signaled.

"I'm not gonna be defeated that easily Allen" Lavi replied.

"Me either, My fangs are not getting dull" Crowley said.

The woman walked out from the hotel and with the huge gun ready to fire.

"Exorcists, get out of the way!" The huge gun slowly began to fire and made a huge blow that killed all the demons that were in the town.

Finally, the battle was over. Claire buried her grandfather a simple burial and prayed. Light was sparkling and was surrounding Claire. She was like an angel that had no wings. The woman then approached her.

"Claire, its time" She said.

"Ah.. I know" Claire replied and stood up with the wind blowing gently and the light that was surrounding her.

"Whoah, she's pretty" Lavi said with awe.

"Lenalee-chan, Please take her to the order. When you arrive, I will call your older brother to take her in. Hmn, I know he can't reject this" She slightly grinned and walked in the shadows and disappeared. Lenalee and the others came back to the Order and introduced Claire to the supervisor. Suddenly, the main phone in the chief's desk rang and the voice came from the woman with a huge innocence.

"Hello? this is the black order" The supervisor suddenly began the talk.

"The girl that is infront of you is the HEART" She suddenly said.

The tension suddenly brewed around the chief; with his eyes fixed at Claire with a astounded face. He merely even breathed because of what he heard.

"Protect her, please" The phone hang up.

The chief did not move until Lenalee approached him.

"Brother? are you alright? what did she say?" Lenalee asked him.

"Everyone, please leave the room, but– don't leave cute Claire" The chief said.

The others left the room leaving the chief and Claire alone.

"So, you are the Heart Innocence, eh? Tsk, why on Earth did I doubt myself when I first saw your eyes– You really are a VALKYRIE from God" The chief said.

"Heart… Innocence? Valkyrie? what are you talking about sir?" Claire asked with a confused face.

"Heart Innocence, The very substance of Innocences. It means, you are the one that controls all exorcists. When you die and your Innocence is destroyed, Every Innocence in the will be destroyed too. But if you control your Innocence, you will have the power to destroy the Noah's Ark. The Ark that Earl Millennium created to destroy all the Innocences. Though, it will be hard–" The chief explained.

"I will do it" Claire suddenly answered.

"What? your going to control your Innocence? well then, I should give you your uniform" The chief grinned.

"But remember, controlling your Innocence is hard"

As Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley and Claire started their mission the next day, they came to a town. The town's people were all busy and fussing at everything. Allen and the others looked for a place to stay for the night and found a motel. Allen, Lavi and Crowley shared rooms and Lenalee and Claire shared another room. The whole afternoon, they searched for clues if there was any traces of phenomenon lately but they didn't found anything.

It was late at night when they finally gave up and thought to take a rest for tomorrow. When suddenly a familiar face appeared, It was a woman that looked like Eliade but her hair was black. Crowley noticed her and thought she was Eliade.

"Wait!" Crowley called out to the woman who looked like Eliade.

"Huh? Crowley-san?" Claire noticed him run through the crowd.

"Wait! wait! Eliade? is that yo-" Crowley grabbed the woman's hand and looked at her face and did not saw Eliade through her.

"Hey! let go! I'm not the person your looking for, so let go!" The woman forced herself free and ran away, leaving Crowley with a sad face and the feeling of wanting to see Eliade again.

"Crowley-san…" Claire saw the whole thing, as she grabbed Crowley's right hand and walked back to the others.

"Crowley-san, I know you miss her but, she's gone already. I know how you felt when she died but Crowley-san, You have a new family now. Its us Crowley-san, Me, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and the others too. So please don't be sad, We are here for you" Claire said as she grabbed Crowley's hand and walked back to the others, without looking at Crowley he cried because of what Claire said.

When Claire and Crowley were grouped back with the others, they went to a restaurant and ate their dinner. They went back to the motel and everybody slept soundly. Claire woke up and wore her uniform and jumped out from the room's window.

"I know that someone was watching… but who?" Claire thought and looked around and went left.

Suddenly, Lenalee woke up with a worried face because Claire was not sleeping in her bed. Lenalee hurriedly woke the others up to tell them that Claire was missing.

"Allen, Lavi, Crowley, Kanda, Claire is missing!" Lenalee said.

"Eh?! Claire-sama is missing? we must find her immediately!" Crowley said in a panic.

"Kuro-chan, you got close to Claire suddenly, your calling her -sama already, Is she your beloved princess now to protect?" Lavi kiddingly asked.

"Yes, she is my beloved princess. I will do anything for her. She's an angel Lavi" Crowley replied with a serious face that made Lavi feel uneasy.

"Did something happen when you two suddenly went gone yesterday?" Kanda asked with a keen eye that was looking at Crowley.

"That doesn't matter now! we must find Claire-sama already!" Crowley said as he went pass the others and out the motel.

"Crowley! w-wait!" Lenalee's voice was not heard by Crowley.

"Let's just follow him Lenalee. He's just worried of Claire, like us" Allen said.

"Ah… your right Allen-kun. Lets follow Crowley" Lenalee said.

As the group was currently finding Crowley and Claire a sudden explosion happened east from where Allen and the others were standing. The group ran to the explosion and saw Crowley was killing demons, under the boulders of rock was Claire who didn't know what to do but just hide.

"Claire! Crowley!" Lenalee called out to them.

"Lenalee, Protect Claire-sama!" Crowley shouted out and killed one demon.

"Lenalee, you take Claire to a safe place. Allen, Kanda and me will fight will fight with Crowley" Lavi ordered Lenalee.

Lenalee approached Claire with caution and took her to a safe place. Hiding in a safe place, Claire cried.

"Claire? Is something wrong?" Lenalee questioned her.

"Why, why can't I do anything? I just hide here and do nothing. I can't fight… I can't do anything! Lenalee…" Claire sobbed.

"We are here to protect you, because one day you will be the one that can save people from demons and you are the one that can banish every demon that exists in this world. Believe in yourself because Allen, Lavi,Kanda, me and especially Crowley believe in you. So please trust us." Lenalee said as she wept Claire's tears.

"Yes Lenalee, I will" Claire said, but with a frowning face that faces the truth that she can't fight.

As the fight was starting to heat up, Claire's heart beats faster as she tries to tell herself that she can't fight and can't protect Allen and the others.

_Demons that fight, angels in flight, as the last sound of the bell rings the chosen one has risen. As the gates of heaven open from above, the face of people in awe, as for the demons that seek shelter to hide, For as the chosen one has arrived. Peace will bring forth for the consequence of sadness the maiden has onto her heart._

–[[ Innocence, ACTIVATE––

Time suddenly slowed down as the heavens open. The light that it gives, came straight to where Claire was standing at. In the center of the town with houses that collapsed and as the flares of fire dance with caution as the Valkyrie awakens. Claire began to transform, She began to grow wings that stretched out, as falling feathers looked like rain. Claire was now holding a staff with a pointed cross at the top. It was glowing and the cross at the top was gold. Her feet had miniature wings as she was standing at the center of a huge cross that on the ground.

[[ Her armor looks like Saber's armor in Fate Stay Night but much more "holy like" with wings and that

Allen and the others were astounded when they came to where Claire was. She was completely a VALKYRIE.

"This is…" Allen shuddered with awe.

"It can't be…" Lavi was in shock.

"Claire-sama is a…" Crowley said.

"Hmp" Kanda looked with interest.

"Valkyrie!?" Lenalee said with a shocked face while looking at Claire's wings.

"Everyone, stay back! I will finish of this in one blow" Claire said as she began to chant a prayer.

" Everyone! Let's protect Claire until she finishes the prayer" Allen ordered the others.

"Ah, we will. As Claire-sama is doing her best, I will do my best to protect her too" Crowley said.

"Let's Gooo!!!!" Lavi shouted out.

---- Innocence, Activate ----

" Hammer, grow! grOW! GROW! … Let's do it everyone!" As Lavi was really heated up on battling already, making the others heated up too.

As the fight was going on, Claire finally finished her prayer.

"Here goes!– Divine Sanctuary!" Claire pointed the golden cross to the north, A large blow of light destroyed all the demons in the place.

When the light was already gone Allen and the others ran back to Claire. Claire was lying on the floor.

"Claire!" Lenalee tried to wake her up.

"I think she was exhausted because of what she did" Allen commented.

"Valkyries,eh? Hmp, I didn't know they were really true" Lavi murmured.

"Why is it Lavi? is there something wrong for Claire-sama to be a Valkyrie?" Crowley questioned.

"They are followers of God that sacrifice their lives to protect one of the secrets of how humans existed. A Valkyrie is a special being that only lives and can be born as a human in every five thousand centuries, I can't believe that its been five centuries when the last Valkyrie existed. Well, because she's a Valkyrie she is the one who carries the Heart Innocence" Lavi explained to the others while looking intently at Claire.

"HEART INNOCENCE!? Claire-sama is.." Crowley said in shock.

"Yeah, and its better if we questioned the Order when we get back" Lavi said.

When they came back to the Order, Allen and the others questioned the chief if Claire is really the one who has the Heart Innocence.

"Yes, She is the chosen one" The chief answered while drinking coffee from her pink bunny mug.

"Then why did you not tell us from the start? Brother!" Lenalee demanded.

"Do you remember the time when the woman from the main Black Order headquarters called?" The chief hinted.

"Yeah, it was when we brought Claire here to the Order" Allen answered.

"Do you know where the main Black Order headquarters are? Allen-kun" The chief asked with sureness that Allen really can't answer his question.

"N-no… I don't know" Allen replied.

"The main headquarters is found in the pits of Hell. They are the ones that know and can foretell the events that will happen. They are demons that believe in God. It was my first time to talk to one of them when Claire came and I know that it was really very important for them to really call the Black Order. Now that you know this, what will you do?" The chief said as he finished drinking his coffee.

"Tell me the truth, If Valkyries over use their powers, will they die?" Lavi asked.

"That is true, Valkyries are specifically are women that has the power that balances to God's own power. A normal Valkyrie can only cast five prayers and they suddenly collapse and die. But a strong Valkyrie can cast more spells but it will tore their brains and die because of too much stress. As for Claire… She's weak, If she casts another prayer, she will surely die" The chief shockingly announced.

"No! it can't be! Claire can't die like that–" Lenalee complained.

"Claire-sama, will… die…" Crowley began to shed tears.

The next day, It was a peaceful day but everyone was tensioned. They can't believe that Claire was going to die that easily. Claire woke up with a smile on her face. But when she went out from her room, she felt that everybody was looking sad and were frowning when they were greeted good morning by Claire. Claire found Allen at the porch looking at the sky.

"Hello, Allen what are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Ah, um, I was looking at the sky. It's very blue today" Allen answered.

"It makes you calm and cheers you up" Claire said.

"Then you (Allen: I) say ::Both::' I can do it" Claire and Allen shouted out loud and began to laugh.

"Why do you know that? Did I told you that?" Allen questioned.

"You always say that when you were short. Short like a dwarf" Claire replied.

"You remind me of someone, I just can't remember. Its pitch black in my memory" Allen said as he looked at Claire.

Claire untied her red ribbon and held Allen's right hand and gave it to him.

"This will make you remember, Allen" Claire said with a smile that looked familiar from Allen's memory.

The next day Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Claire went to look at a phenomenon at a nearby city. When they arrived at the city demons were attacking. Allen and Lenalee ran to where the other demons were while Lavi and Claire were left to fight the demons that were trying to escape.

–– Innocence, ACTIVATE ––

"Lavi, I will cast a prayer" Claire said.

"No! you must not! or else you'll–" Lavi tried to tell her the truth but his heart didn't want her to know.

"Why Lavi? why can't I cast?" Claire questioned.

"You.. you.." Lavi was speechless.

"I will cast a prayer or else I will not be able to protect the ones that are precious to me. Including you Lavi" Claire said as she summoned her wings and flew to the center of the city.

"W-wait! Claire!" Lavi shouted but his voice was not heard by Claire.

As the battle continued, Claire began to cast a huge cross. Allen and Lenalee ran quickly to where she was but didn't made it on time. Claire was finished with the prayer and a blast of light destroyed the demons and like a Yggdrasil everything was revived at that city, Even the people that were killed by the demons were resurrected. When Allen and Lenalee came to where Claire casted the huge cross, she was not there. The thing that was left is the emblem of the Black Order.

I know that I can't be happy. But I can make everyone happy If I help them destroy the Noah's Ark.  
I thought that I was weak, but now that I know who I really am. I will protect the people  
That I love. Allen, I hope you will remember me soon. I love you... but I know that Lenalee  
will love you more than me.  
Goodbye!

"Claire… It.. it can't be!" Allen knelt and took the emblem and bore a fist.

"Damn it! Why, why should this happen? I.. I didn't protected her at my might. Why!! why is the Lord this merciless?!" Allen punched the ground and began to shed tears.

Lavi was depressed as to Lenalee was not moving in shock.

Allen suddenly remembered, The memory was not pitch black. Everything was with color in his memory, The memory of Claire.

It was when Mana was still alive and Allen walking at his back. They came to a town, Mana looked for a place to stay while Allen was sitting at the bench beside the fountain. A group of bullies noticed Allen and began to tease him.

"Oi, kid with white hair, why are you here? go to the house with that freaky eyed girl and don't show yourself here!" The bully taunted Allen.

"But I'm waiting for Mana here" Allen replied.

"Mana? who's that? your father? Your father is insane to keep you!" The bully teased Allen again.

"No! Thats wrong! My father is–" Allen shouted when a girl with weird eyes came.

"You bullies! Stop teasing him!" The girl protected Allen.

Suddenly, One of the bullies that was holding a wood slammed it at the head of the girl. The girl's left forehead began to bleed. The bullies got scared and ran away, leaving the wood in the ground. Allen was astounded of what the girl did but was worried because her forehead was bleeding terribly.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked.

"No, I'm the one who must sa if your alright" Allen said.

"Are you alright? your forehead is bleeding" Allen looked at the wound.

"Its alright, its just a scratch" The girl smiled.

The girl told Allen and Mana to stay at their house. At the girl's house was just her auntie. Mana and Allen were grateful that they found a house to stay for the night. Allen asked the girl's name and the girl introduced herself as Claire. She had different looking eyes, her right eye was color green and her left was color red. But even though she was different, She was happy.

Allen and Claire played everyday until it was Claire's birthday. Allen gave her a red silk ribbon, it matched her black colored hair. Days passed until the day Mana was murdered. In the grave of Mana Walker, Allen was crying but Claire can't do anything for him. Claire took out a red think ribbon and gave it to Allen.

"Please, take this Allen. If we meet again I will know its you because of that ribbon. Promise me you'll never forget about me" Claire hugged Allen.

When Allen realized that Claire was his childhod friend, He cried even more when Lenalee approached him and patted his back. Rain began to fall as to the truth that Claire is already dead.

Is Claire really dead already? or is she alive?  
**The next movie of D.Gray-man: The last innocence Movie 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the feeling of sadness and confusion arose inside Allen's heart. Everyday his conscience, like a hand that is pointing towards him, hurts him even more. The feeling of guilt and knowing that the person Allen cherished the most is now gone, Allen stays in his room isolated. Lenalee, Lavi and Crowley worries more each and everyday because of what Allen is behaving after the day that Claire died.

The Order was in the state of disaster, everyone was depressed because of Claire's death. As Lenalee tries to cheer up everybody, especially Allen who is in complete darkness. The next day, Lenalee invited Allen to help her buy veggies and fruits.

"Allen, can you help me with buying ingredients? Jeryy needs it. Please allen? I'm counting on you?" Lenalee said as she dragged Allen out from his room.

The two walked down the streets finding the ingredients when suddenly Allen felt that demons were close by. The demons were getting closer and closer, Lenalee and Allen were almost ready to activate their Innocence when they saw a person was followed by the demons. She was wearing a cloak, that Allen and Lenalee didn't recognize her face. The girl ran passed Allen and Lenalee while the two activated their Innocences and killed the demons.

"Their gone, where's the girl? Lenalee" Allen panted as he looked around and saw the girl's cloak and disappeared.

"She went there, Allen lets follow her" Lenalee pointed north where the girl ran.

As Allen and Lenalee ran to where the girl was, they arrived at the exit of the town. They continued to run forward and saw the girl. The girl was surrounded by demons. 

"What should I do?" The girl was in a panic.

She was wearing a black blindfold and had white hair as a red ribbon was worn at her left that looked like a cute accessory. 

--Innocence, ACTIVATE--

When Allen and Lenalee were about to attack the demons, the woman with a huge cross showed up, falling from the sky and landed at ground, killing all the demons. When the dust settled, Allen and Lenalee approached the girl and the woman with a huge cross.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked the woman.

"And, are you okay there? Umm... what's your name?" Lenalee approached the girl.

"My name is..." The girl said but looked at the woman and was confused of what to say.

"My name is... uhh... Clara." The girl said, shivering.

"Hmp, Allen-kun, Lenalee, get her out of here. More demons are approaching, Hurry!" The woman ordered them.

Allen, Lenalee, and Clara went to the Order and called for healers. The next day, the supervisor received a call from the woman and said that Clara is a special kind of exorcist. 

"Well, for starters, we know that Clara, a new exorcist is here to help us, so please be friendly to her. She's a little bit shy but she can be very dangerous in battle if she's serious" Supervisor announced to them.

"Yes, I will do my best sir!" Clara bowed, feeling nervous.

"It can't be helped, I wish Claire was here, unfortunately she passed away. What a waste, anyways, Lenalee-chan can you guide Clara to her room? Thank you" The Supervisor asked Lenalee and as always, he drank his cup of coffee. The next day, Allen and the other workers of the Order were relaxing because it was Sunday. 

"Ah! How about we go to the nearest town? I heard that they are having a celebration there" Lenalee said.

"That's a great idea Lenalee-chan" Crowley agreed.

"A very nice idea Lenalee-san" Clara complimented.

"Allen-kun, you'll go with us right?" Lenalee looked at Allen who was thinking deeply.

"Allen-kun?" Lavi patted Allen's shoulder.

"Ah! Sorry, I was thinking of something" Allen apologized.

Everyone went to town and even Kanda who was not interested in festivals. Everyone dances and enjoyed the festival except Allen, Lavi, and Kanda who were just sitting down in one table. In the crowd, Lenalee noticed that Crowley was missing. Clara told Lenalee that she will find Crowley. While finding Crowley, Clara bumped Lavi and asked him to help her find Crowley. They came to a forest but did not find Crowley. 

"I think Crowley is with the others already, let's go back Clara" Lavi said as he grabbed Clara's hand and noticed "Eh? Your hand is small like…." Lavi murmured to himself.

"Who Lavi-san?" Claire questioned.

"Ah, never mind" Lavi smiled.

Suddenly Lavi and Clara felt something was coming. 

"What could that be?" Lavi looked around.

"I feel there presence…. Akumas" Clara felt the Akumas were coming straight ahead.

"You can feel them from here?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, there are very many… We must tell the others Lavi-san!" Clara said.

"You go find Lenalee and the others" Lavi ordered.

"But…!" Clara hesitated to leave.

"I'll stop the Akumas from entering the town" Lavi said.

But it was too late, Akumas were sighted already. It's up to Clara and Lavi to stop them and Allen and the others to notice.

---Innocence, ACTIVATE---

"Clara, stay back" Lavi commanded.

"I'll help you…!" Clara said.

"Stay back until Lenalee and the others come" Lavi ordered.

"Yes… I will" Clara obeyed and ran a little farther.

Back in town, Allen and the others noticed the presence of Akumas and grouped together. They noticed that Lavi and Clara were not with them and hurried to them. While Lavi was fighting the Akumas, Clara noticed that the Akumas were not getting less but were multiplying.

"Lavi-san, the Akumas are not getting less! I'll try finding the source of where they came from" Clara called out to Lavi.

"Eh? No, Clara!….don't!" Lavi shouted but Clara disappeared.

Allen and the others appeared and helped Lavi. Lavi searched for Clara and Crowley went with him. Until they found Clara who was looking at a small castle-like house.

"Clara!" Lavi called.

"Clara-san!" Cowley shouted.

"Lavi! Crowley! Stay back!" Clara ordered.

Lavi and Crowley stopped "Did you find something Clara?" Lavi asked.

"This is the source that was multiplying Akumas" Clara told them.

"So let's destroy it" Crowley added.

"Don't! There is a…. level 4 Akuma inside" Clara said.

"Level 4!?" Lavi lowered his hammer.

"How will we defeat a level 4?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know…" Lavi replied.

"Lavi…. Could you help me?" Clara asked.

"Yeah… I can" Lavi replied.

"Then… let's use our trump card" Clara untied her blindfold.

-- Innocence, ACTIVATE! –

Lavi felt very great power inside him. His uniform changed, it turned white and the banned he is wearing on his hear disappeared. His hammer changed into white and it had Thor's symbol in the middle.

Odin's trusted blacksmith! Thor's HAMMER!

"Lavi… you…" Crowley was speechless because of Lavi's new look.

"So you really did not die…. Claire?" Lavi suddenly said Claire's name.

When the smoke settled, a familiar face appeared. The black haired Claire is now white.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry Lavi…. Crowley-san…" Claire apologized.

"Idiot! Do you know how Allen was sad and heartbroken when you pretended that you died!?" Lavi scolded Claire.

"Claire-chan… you're alive" Crowley shed tears.

"I know… but please! Don't tell Allen that I…" Claire begged.

"Okay, I'll not tell Allen but you must tell him yourself" Lavi agreed.

"Crowley-san…" Claire looked at Crowley who was crying.

"I'm glad that you're alive… sniff Claire-chan" Crowley smiled.

"Alright! Let's try this new power of mine!" Lavi attacked the house.

Thor's…. HAMMER seal!

The house was destroyed and also the level 4 Akuma. Allen noticed the huge explosion and ran to where it happened and saw Lavi, Crowley, and Clara.

"Lavi, Crowley, Clara! Are all of you alright?" Allen questioned and looked if they had injuries.

"Nope, were definitely fine Allen-kun" Lavi laughed.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Allen was confused on why Lavi laughed.

The town was saved and Clara's secret was revealed though only Lavi and Crowley knows. Everyone walked back to the headquarters and Clara had the feeling that Kanda was staring at her.

"K-Kanda… were you staring at me?" Clara questioned.

"No, why will I stare at a bean sprout like Allen? Hmp" Kanda complained.

"Don't call Clara bean sprout Kanda" Allen protest.

"Why should I? You two are both white haired" Kanda raised his brow.

"Ah! I just noticed that… you two have the same hair" Lenalee popped out from no where.

"Yeah, there are two bean sprouts already. Ahahahaha" Lavi teased.

"Don't laugh Lavi-san!" Clara complained.

"Being called bean sprout is insulting" Allen added.

"But I'm curious… were you born with white hair already Clara?" Lenalee asked.

When Lavi and Crowley began to panic "Lenalee-chan, we should not barge into peoples privacies, right Lavi?" Crowley said "Yeah, Kuro-chan is right" Lavi agreed.

"Eh? You two are acting weird…" Lenalee looked at the two who were obviously hiding a secret.

"Were not acting weird… aheheh…" Lavi hesitated.

"They really are hiding something from us… hmm…" Allen suspected.

"They are not hiding anything Allen-kun… really" Clara said as she secretly crossed her fingers.

"Let's believe the two because Clara said so… let's go" Lenalee went back to her brother's office.

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and went to Komui. While Clara was looking at them, her left eye suddenly shed tears.

"Clara your crying" Lavi took out a handkerchief.

"Clara-chan…" Crowley looked at Clara with pity.

"I wonder why… only my left eye feels sad but my right doesn't…" Clara wondered.

"Clara…" Lavi hugged Clara and Crowley patted Clara's shoulder.

The next day, the supervisor handed over a mission for Allen. The others were also given missions, Lenalee was with Lavi and Kanda was with Marie but Crowley was not feeling well because of eating too much in the festival yesterday.

"My…my… I can't think of someone that will be your partner Allen" Komui scratches his head while looking at exorcist papers.

"That's alright Komui-san, I can do it by myself" Allen said.

"No… I don't want you to be alone" Komui stared at Allen with stern eyes.

"Aheh…" Allen moved back.

"Aha! Clara can be your partner!" Komui suddenly said.

"Anyone call Clara-chan please" Komui ordered.

"Yes supervisor" someone answered and ran to Clara's room.

"Clara-san, the supervisor is calling you to a mission" as he announced it, he suddenly disappeared "Eh?" Clara thought she heard some and went to the supervisor.

"Ah! Clara-chan!" Komui called.

"Eh? What is it Komui-san?" Clara asked.

"Can you go with Allen-kun in a mission? Please… " Komui begged.

"Ah… sure Komui-san" Clara agreed.

"Good! Now you two go now" Komui pushed the two out of the office.

Allen and Clara discussed about there mission. Until the coach suddenly stopped, Allen and Clara went out to check what happened and saw Akumas that were swarming around them.

"There's so many of them" Clara looked at the swarm of Akumas.

"Stay close Clara" Allen said.

Innocence, Activate!

CROWN CLOWN!

The Akumas were multiplying more and more. Allen was getting exhausted, Clara hesitates on using her Innocence but she's worried that Allen is fighting alone with all the Akumas. 

"Allen…" Clara started to untie her blindfold when the lady with a huge gun appeared.

"Don't untie your blindfold, it's not yet time for him to know" The lady said to Clara.

"But…" Clara refused.

"I'll help Allen so stay there" The lady ordered.

"Yes…" Clara obeyed.

"Allen! I'll help you!" The lady shouted.

"Yes, please!" Allen accepted.

While Allen and the lady were fighting with the Akumas, a Akuma was slowly approaching Clara.

"Stop hiding there and show yourself, you sneaky Akuma" Clara looked back and saw the Akuma.

"Hah! You're interesting!" The Akuma said and attacked Clara.

"Clara!" Allen noticed the Akuma that was going to attack Clara.

Fortunately, the lady quickly shot the Akuma and saved Clara. The battle continued and the two killed all the Akuma. They go back to Clara.

"Are you alright Clara?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I'm alright Allen-kun" Clara replied.

"You two must hurry back to the headquarters and report what happened. I think Clara is in danger of getting killed" The lady said and disappeared.

Allen and Clara went back to the headquarters and reported what happened. Lenalee and the others were worried and hurriedly went to the supervisor's office to see the two.

"Allen! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Lenalee was in panic.

"Clara! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Lavi questioned.

"I'm alright Lenalee, Everything is fine" Allen smiled.

"Maybe your hurt here? Or here? Or maybe here?" Crowley was very panicked and turned around Clara to see if there were wounds "I'm really alright Crowley-san" Clara calmed Crowley down.

"Me and Crowley were really worried about you! We thought your going to unfold your blindfold Clai—" Lavi quickly closed his mouth.

"Huh? What were you going to say Lavi?" Lenalee looked at Lavi with a suspicious face.

"Clai? What did you just call Clara?" Allen asked.

"N-nothing! It was nothing! Ahahaha…" Lavi grabbed Clara and Crowley's hands and walked out of the office.

"They are acting weird" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, as if they were hiding a secret from us" Allen agreed.

Lavi, Crowley, and Clara went to the cafeteria and sat down. They looked worried that Allen and Lenalee will find out their secret.

"What should we do Lavi?" Crowley asked.

"This is really a big problem…." Lavi thought.

"I think I should tell them who I really am…" Clara concluded.

"Eh!! But I think it's not time yet for them to know" Crowley panicked.

"Yeah, Kuro-chan is right, it's not time yet to tell them" Lavi agreed.

"But if we keep on hiding then they'll only find out in the end…" Clara said.

"You should not tell them Clara, it's not yet time for them to know that you're alive" The lady was beside them, eating soba.

The three jumped up in surprise when they saw her "How did you go inside the Headquarters without not anyone noticing you!?" Lavi questioned.

"S-e-c-r-e-t" The lady grinned, showing her shiny teeth that sparked.

"What should I do Frey? Are you really sure it's not time yet?" Clara asked anxiously. 

Allen suddenly appeared from behind them "Time for what?" Allen asked.

"Waaa!" Crowley and Lavi backed off in surprise.

"How did you get here Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I came from the door and what were you talking about seriously?" Allen replied.

"Nothing, really… we were just talking about running one meter dash tomorrow" Lavi said.

"Yes, yes, that's what we were talking about" Clara said.

"Then Frey-san going to join too?" Allen asked.

"Uhhh…. Yes I'm joining them" Frey said.

"See, Allen, we were talking about the time and we were betting on who will be the fastest one" Crowley said.

"Ohhh…. Okay" Allen agreed but doubt that they were telling the truth.

"Do you want to join Allen-kun?" Clara asked.

"Sure!" Allen delightfully agreed.

The next day, they really did a one meter dash and the winner was Allen "wow, that was a good exercise" Allen laughed "Your as fast as ever Allen-kun" Clara said.

"Eh? how did you know?" Allen asked.

"Eh! Because… uhh… because… because you ran fast when the Akumas raided that town" Clara replied. 

"Ahh… I see" Allen smiled.

"That was close…" Lavi whispered to Crowley.

"Yes, it was" Crowley whispered back.

Kanda was watching them doing the dash he was lying down looking at them "Huh, such a childish game" Kanda smirked.

"Don't be mean Yu-chan" Lavi said.

"What…. Did you just call me by my first name?" Kanda was in rage, black aura was surrounding him.

"Now…. Now… Yu-chan, don't be like that" Lavi backed away.

"I will definitely kill the people that call me by my first name" Kanda stared at Lavi with huge eyes.

"Yu, do you want to join the second one meter dash?" Clara asked.

"gasp! Clara's going to die…" Lavi and Crowley were shaking in fear.

"Hm? Did you just call me by my first name?" Kanda asked.

"Yes I did, I called you Yu" Clara laughed at Kanda's face.

"I understand…" Kanda went away.

"Whoah! I didn't think that Kanda will be kind to Clara" Lavi said in surprise.

"Me either, I even remember the time that he called her bean sprout" Crowley agreed.

"Hey! Who said bean sprout?!" Allen shouted.

"Ahh… no one" Lavi and Crowley replied.

"But it's really surprising…. In a second I thought I saw Kanda's soft side of his self" Lavi looked at Clara who was playing with timcanpy.

"She really looks innocent" The supervisor said.

"Eh!? Komui-san! How did you get here?" Lavi was shocked.

"Secret" Komui answered "Clara-chan, your pretty amazing to tame Kanda like that" Komui said.

"Huh? It's easy to make friends with him" Clara said.

"Easy? Why is it easy?" Komui asked.

"Because we have been friends for long enough" Clara replied.

"Friends for long? How long?" Komui questioned.

"When we had a mission with the lily village… w-wait a minute! Did I just…" Clara was defenseless.

"As I thought so…. I thought you were dead. Did Frey hide you from us?" Komui finally found out Clara's secret.

"What are you talking about? Is it very important?" Allen noticed the tense aura that was surrounding Lavi, Crowley, Komui, and Clara.

"Ahh… It's nothing Allen" Lavi replied.

"We were just talking about the rematch" Crowley said.

"They're right, we were talking about the rematch" Komui suddenly said.

"Ahh…. Okay, I'll go back to the headquarters. Just tell me when the rematch is so I can get ready" Allen ran back to the Headquarters.

"Thank you Komui-san, for not telling Allen…" Lavi said.

"It's still not time for Allen to know that your alive Claire… but…" Komui said.

"But?" Clara said.

"I'm glad you're alive! I miss my cute Claire!" Komui hugged her "But why did your hair turn into white?" Komui questioned.

"I needed to keep my Innocence hidden that's why I'm using this blindfold and I have white hair" Clara answered.

"Restriction spell… I didn't know that it still exists…" Komui thought.

"Please Komui-san, don't tell anyone else that I'm alive" Clara begged.

"Don't worry Claire-chan, I'll not tell anyone. It is you who will tell them at the right time" Komui patted Clara's head and left.

The day was long but Clara was relieved that no one will tell her secret. The next day, it was a busy day as always. Everyone were doing something, Clara went to the cafeteria and ate her breakfast. Kanda was sitting beside her.

"Yu, your eating breakfast too?" Clara broke the silence.

"Don't call me by my first name please… were not close" Kanda said as he drinks some of his tea.

"Ahehehe… I'm sorry" Clara apologized.

"I'm going now" Kanda stands up and gets his tray.

"You're done already? W-wait! Let's talk more" Clara hurriedly ate her food and quickly followed Kanda.

As Kanda was going back to his room, the supervisor suddenly called for him. 

"Kanda-san! could you please investigate what's going on with this town?" Komui asked.

"I understand, I'll go there right away" Kanda replied and stepped out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Clara suddenly appeared from no one and asked him.

"I'm going on a mission, so could you please stop bugging me" Kanda complained.

"I'll go with you!" Clara suddenly decided.

"Tsk, what could a bean sprout like you could do?" Kanda teased.

"Don't worry, I'll be helpful to you" Clara patted Kanda's shoulder.

So Clara and Kanda went to the mysterious town. There were no people that can be found. There were dolls laying down the streets and a foggy mist surrounding them.

"Yu… I can't find any human here" Clara looked around.

"I can see that…" Kanda walked more and exited the town.

Kanda notices a scent and follows it and founds himself in a small pond. Clara follows him and looks around the pond and sees a lotus.

"Yu! I see a lotus there!" Clara pointed where the lotus was.

"It can't be…. This..." Kanda approaches the lotus and picks it up.

"Ah!! Yu! Why did you pick it up?" Clara was disappointed.

The lotus was beginning to wither, Clara takes it from Kanda. When the lotus touched Clara's hands, it suddenly came back to life. Kanda looked in surprise and stared at Clara with a surprised face.

"This lotus is special… it represents a person's life span" Clara suddenly said.

"Why do you know that?" Kanda questioned.

"Because I have lived with a lotus too" Clara answered.

"Clara… are you maybe…" Kanda hesitated to say what he thought.

"When everything was gone from me, I ran and I suddenly found a pond like this and saw a lotus too. I picked it up and suddenly my life was surrounded with it. I was chained to a lotus" Clara explained.

"So you have been reborn already?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, when the last petal fell, I bid farewell to the lotus and threw it back at the pond" Clara replied.

Clara and Kanda suddenly heard Akumas and hid "You stay here and protect that lotus" Kanda said as he headed out of the pond. Clara followed and found Kanda was already fighting with the Akumas.

"Yu!" Clara shouted.

"Idiot, why are you here? Go hide somewhere!" Kanda ordered.

"Yu, take this lotus! Hurry!" Clara stretched her hands.

"What are you doing!? That's yours because it bloomed when you touched it" Kanda said.

As Kanda continues to fight, Clara was staring at him and she suddenly said something that Kanda didn't hear. Kanda was in deep thought, an Akuma suddenly attacked him.

"Yu!" Clara went to where Kanda landed.

Kanda was lying in the huge rocks and was unconscious "Yu, I'll give this lotus to you" Clara said. Kanda grabbed Clara's hands, wanting her to stop "Trust me…" Clara kissed Kanda's forehead and places the lotus in Kanda's chest.

"You… now I'm really sure that your Claire" Kanda said while he regained his consciousness.

"Are you ready Yu?" Clara unfolded her blindfold.

"Yeah" Kanda replied.

Valkyrie sword! Odin's order!

Kanda's uniform changed and it was all white. Kanda's tied up hair was now not tied. He had a tattoo on his left cheek that looked like the moon. His weapon also changed. It was now white and it had gold writings on it. His shadow was an angel that only had one wing.

"I can feel that I received ten times more power" Kanda half smiled.

Kanda easily defeated the Akumas and restored the town's people back to normal. Kanda and Clara goes back to the Order.

"Clara-chan!" Lavi suddenly hugged Clara.

"Clara!" Crowley cried in relief.

"Guys, I'm alright" Clara smiled.

"Now that we saw Clara's smile… we are now motivated" Lavi patted Clara's head.

"Tsk… you people are stupid… I'm with Clai—I mean Clara so why would you be afraid" Kanda smirked.

"Yu… don't tell me you know…" Lavi stared at Kanda.

"Yes I know… but I will not tell anyone… I'm going to my room now… bye … Clara" Kanda blushes and goes to his room.

"You idiot! Now more people know about your real identity" Lavi whispered.

"I'm sorry… I just needed to help Yu…" Clara apologized.

"The only people that don't know your true identity now is Allen and Lenalee. Will you tell them soon?" Crowley said.

"I don't know…" Clara replied and ran to her room.

"Kuro-chan! You made Clara sad" Lavi scolded Crowley.

"I'm sorry…" Crowley apologized.

Everyone were exhausted and were taking naps. The ones who were awake and full of energy were Allen, Lenalee, and Clara. 

"Clara, let's go buy some vegetables. Allen will come too" Lenalee told Clara.

"Yeah… I could come" Clara agreed.

Allen and Lenalee were always talking to each other. They laughed and teased each other. Clara was looking at them and loses hope.

"_I think I should not tell Allen that I'm back…" Clara thought to herself._

"Clara, your spacing out. Come on, cheer up!" Lenalee kindly smiled at Clara.

"_I can't even hate Lenalee... I think I'll not tell them that I'm Claire and stay as Clara…" Clara decided._

"_**Idiot! You should tell them that you're not dead! You're going to give up like that because that Lenalee person is kind to you? Tsk! No way that I'll give Allen to her" The dark side of Claire said.**_

"_But if I tell them that I'm Claire then Lenalee will get hurt and will be sad…" Claire explained._

"_**Idiot! Don't be too soft to them. Everyone has a bad side and also Lenalee" The dark side of Claire said.**_

"_I will never betray Lenalee!" Claire shouted._

"_**Your really too soft!" The dark side of Claire shouted.**_

"No… don't come out… I'll never…" Clara struggled and suddenly collapsed.

"Clara!" Lenalee noticed and checked if she was alright.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"I don't know… she suddenly collapsed.

Allen noticed the tear drops that were coming out from the blindfold "She's… crying" Allen wiped Clara's tears.

Clara woke up in her room. She looked around and her left hand suddenly hurt. When she looked at her hand, it had Greek markings on it. Komui suddenly comes inside; Clara quickly hides her left hand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Komui asked.

"Komui-san… I think I'll go back to the country side" Clara suddenly said.

"You're going to stop being an exorcist?" Komui questioned.

"Yes…" Clara answered.

"You'll not tell Allen that you are alive?" Komui questioned again.

"I think not telling him is better…" Clara said.

"You know Clara…. If you were the same age as me... I will really marry you" Komui suddenly said, looking at Clara.

"Eh?" Clara was shocked.

"Okay, I understand. I'll let you go" Komui said and walked out of Clara's room.

"Thank you Komui-san" Clara said and the door closed.

Clara bid farewell to the exorcists. Everyone had sad faces and some cried. 

"Clara-chan! Be careful! Please come back" Lavi said.

"Everyone will miss you" Crowley said.

"Goodbye everyone" Clara waves her hand and walked away without looking back.

Months passed and Clara was staying in her grandmother's house in the countryside. She was not wearing her blindfold and was always in her rocking chair and was looking at the window.

"Claire-chan, would you like some of these cherries that the farmer gave us?" Claire's grandma said.

"Sure grandma" Clara took some cherries and ate them.

"Delicious?" Claire's grandmother questioned.

"Yeah, their delicious grandma" Claire replied with a kind smile.

"I'm happy you liked it. I'll go outside to feed the dogs okay?" Grandma said.

"I'll get a nap in the rocking chair grandma" Claire said and sat down.

Suddenly, the villagers were shouting. Claire's grandma hurriedly went inside and informed Claire that there were Akumas that were raiding the town.

"Akuma!? I'll go!" Claire quickly stood up but grandma grabbed Claire's hand and escaped from the basement.

"You must survive! Go back to the order and tell them what happened" Grandma ordered Claire.

"But grandma! You'll fight those Akumas alone?" Claire hugged her grandma.

"I love you Claire… but you're the only person that can send all the Akumas back to heaven" Grandma explained "Grandma!" Claire shouted but Grandma shut the basement door and locked it.

Claire heard many shouted and people that die. As she hears all of this, her dark side suddenly talks to her.

"_**Is this alright with you? Your grandma being killed and your just here sitting in a corner and waiting for all the villagers to get killed?!" The dark side of Claire scolded.**_

"_I know that! But… I'm scared too and it makes me angry that I can't do anything" Claire shed tears._

"_**Then fight with me! Let me control your body and fight with you" The dark side said.**_

"_No! I'll never make you control my body" Claire covered her ears._

"_**One day you'll want me to control your body" The voice then faded.**_

"Grandma…" Claire cried.

Claire suddenly heard familiar voices. It seemed like it was Lavi's voice and the other's voices too. But Claire didn't dare to check what's going on. The voice got louder and it was getting more familiar. 

"Clara! Where are you?!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi? " Claire stood up.

"Clara!" Lavi shouted again.

"Lavi!! Lavi! I'm here! Lavi!" Claire knocked at the door from the inside.

The basement door suddenly opened and Lavi was there.

"Lavi!" Claire hugged him tightly.

"Clara! Are you alright?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes… I'm alright…" Claire cried again.

"Don't worry… I'm here" Lavi hugged her.

"Is my grandma alive? Where is she?" Claire asked.

"Claire… your grandmother is…" Lavi didn't look at Claire's eyes.

"Please tell me she's alive" Claire tightly holds Lavi's arms.

"Lavi! Did you find--- Claire…?" Allen stared with doubt.

"Allen… oh no, I forgot my blindfold" Claire searched her pockets but it was already too late.

"You're… alive" Allen approached Claire.

"I'm sorry Allen… I didn't---" Claire apologized.

Allen suddenly hugs her tightly "Why didn't you tell me… That you were just there. I'm really an idiot… I didn't recognize you easily" Allen said.

"But if I told you then I'll hurt Lenalee…" Claire explained.

"Allen-kun, is everything… alright… Claire? Is that… you?" Lenalee looked.

"She's alive, Lenalee she's alive" Allen said.

Lenalee started crying "I'm so happy, Claire, your alive" Lenalee said in relief.

"See, it's alright. Lenalee is not angry" Lavi said.

"Angry? Why should I be angry if I got very good news" Lenalee hugged Claire.

"_**Are they stupid? I know what they really are thinking. Lenalee is very angry that your still alive Claire and Allen was not much happy to see you" The dark side of Claire said.**_

"_Your saying lies! Don't you dare say anything bad about Lenalee!" Claire warned._

"_**Shut up! I think it's time you feel the real pain and the real thoughts that people have in their minds" The dark side of Claire said.**_

"Ugh!" Claire suddenly felt her heart stopped for a moment.

"Claire? Is there something wrong?" Allen said.

"Éclair… Éclair is going to take control of my body" Claire said, panting very hard.

"Éclair? Who's Éclair?" Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee.

"I don't know" Lavi replied.

"I don't know either Allen-kun" Lenalee said.

Claire stood up and moved back "Stay back! Don't come near---" Claire's knees began to get weak.

"Claire!" Allen slowly approached her "Stay back Allen!" Claire warned.

The lady with a huge gun suddenly appeared "So Éclair has fully awakened?" She asked Claire.

"Frey-san! Who's Éclair?" Allen asked.

"She is the dark side of Claire's innocence" Frey answered.

Frey checked Claire's face "This is bad, she's beginning to transform" She approached Allen "I'll ask you this question and answer what your heart really thinks. I'll not accept an answer that your brain decided" Frey looked at Allen with a very serious face.

"Tell me, what is this question?" Allen asked.

"Will you help Claire realize that everything Éclair said were all wrong? Will you protect her with all your life? Will you accept the suffering you will need to accept?" Frey questioned.

Allen thought for a moment "Yes, I will protect her" Allen said.

"**Idiots… what are you chit-chatting there?" Éclair said.**

"She's here" Frey armed her huge sword.

"**Wow, it's been years since I woke up. Not bad at all" Éclair grinned and looked straight at Allen.**

"Why didn't you obey Claire? Why did you come back?" Allen questioned.

"**I did not disobey Claire, She summoned me here. And do you know why she summoned me here? Allen Walker" Éclair smirked and disappeared and appeared in front of Lenalee.**

"**It's because of you, Lenalee-chan" Éclair said.**

"Because of… me? Why!? What did I do to Claire to make her hate me?" Lenalee looked at Éclair's eyes.

"**Because you're too greedy Lenalee-chan" Éclair answered.**

"Stop telling lies to Lenalee! Go away from Claire's body!" Lavi shouted.

---Odin's trusted blacksmith, THOR'S HAMMER!---

Lavi attacks Éclair but he was evaded easily **"Are you an idiot? Even if Claire gave you that power you'll never defeat me!" Éclair told Lavi.**

"Shut up!" Lavi shouted.

While the Éclair that was controlling Claire's body was fighting with Lavi. The Claire that was sleeping inside was crying.

"_Why can't I do anything? I want to help them but I'm just hurting them more" Claire cried._

"_**Then don't do anything Claire. I'll be the one that will grant all your wishes" Éclair smiled.**_

"_No! I didn't wish for you to hurt them. I only wished to have more courage to tell them what I really feel inside me" Claire said._

"_**Then I'll tell them what you feel inside you! The feeling of pain and hatred towards them! It will be interesting" Éclair grinned.**_

"_No! Don't! Éclair!" Claire tried to stop her but Éclair gained consciousness and started fighting back._

"Claire! Wake up! Don't let Éclair control you!" Allen shouted.

"_Allen!" Claire shouted and called out to Allen._

"Claire!" Allen shouted and thought that someone called him.

"_Allen! Please hear me! Allen!" Claire tried to reach Allen._

"Huh? Claire?" Allen looked at Éclair who was fighting with Lavi.

"Claire! Your there are you? Call out to me!" Allen said, looking at Éclair.

"**You'll never see Claire again!" Éclair grinned and suddenly appeared in front of Allen.**

"You're wrong! I will see Claire again" Allen said.

"**Did you know how Claire suffered so much because she wants to protect you? She loves you so much" Éclair said in front of Allen.**

"She was my first friend in my entire life. She accepted me of who I am even the day that Mana died, she accepted me" Allen told Éclair.

"**But you treated her like trash! You pushed her away and never wanted to see her again" Éclair denied what Allen said.**

"I did not push her away! I wanted to protect her and I didn't want her to get hurt. To be with me in that state… I'll hate myself if she gets hurt because of me" Allen said.

"_Allen… I know that you just wanted to protect me. I'm sorry that you are fighting with Éclair. I just can't decide for myself and needed comfort. I'm such a baby to make you fight for me" Claire said, looking at Allen._

--- Innocence, Infinite power! Valkyrie's call!---

From the sky, a figure with two wings suddenly appeared. Going straight to where Allen and Éclair was.

"Éclair! I'll destroy you!" Shouted the voice.

"**Huh! It can't be…" Éclair was surprised. **

Éclair pushed Allen and defended herself from the attack. It was Claire in her Valkyrie form. 

"**Claire! How did you---" Éclair said.**

"I'll destroy you and I'll get my body back!" Claire attacked Éclair.

Éclair and Claire started fighting. Allen and the others looked at the sky while they fought. Claire finally defeated Éclair. Éclair vanished but Claire's body disappeared also.

"Claire, your body…" Allen approached Claire.

"I think I'll really disappear this time… Allen, I'm really happy that I saw your face for the last time" Claire cried as her Valkyrie form is breaking to pieces.

"No, please! Don't leave me… them… us" Allen begged.

"Sorry Allen… but… I… goodbye…" Claire completely disappeared in dust.

"Claire! Don't leave me alone again! I promised that I will protect you but if you leave me this easily then I'm really useless" Allen kneeled in disgrace.

"Allen…" Lavi pitied.

Everyone in the Order were all sad again. Another exorcist died. Allen denies to himself that Claire really died. A year later, everyone in the Order resigned and lived a peaceful life. Kanda continues to find true happiness and Crowley lived in a town with people who accepted him. As Lenalee and Lavi are helping bookman search the mysterious of the world that people did not discover yet. Allen went back to the countryside and helped with the farmers.

"Allen-kun, did you had a hard time in harvesting wheat?" An old farmer asked.

"No, I'm alright. It's really fun" Allen replied.

"That's a relief" The old man smiled and went to help the others.

While Allen was finished with helping, he washed his hands and feet. When Allen suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Ehhh? It's really expensive for a corn. Gramps, can you please lower the price?" The familiar voice said.

The voice was continuously having a conversation with the corn seller. Allen didn't want to believe what he was hearing and slowly turned.

"Claire?" Allen called out at the girl who was talking to the seller.

The girl stood up and turned and faced Allen "It's been a year since I last saw you… Allen" Claire smiled.

"Claire… As I thought so… you're alive" Allen ran quickly to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm back" Claire said for the last time.

"Welcome back" Allen looked at Claire's eyes and kissed her forehead.

This ends the story.


End file.
